herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amethyst Paradinight
Amethyst Paradinight is one of the primary protagonists in the stories under ''The PAL Series. ''She is Leader of the PAL Elite, as well as the current Princess of the PAL region. Amethyst is the female half of the Legendary Dragon Duo, and was a defense attorney who created her own criminal defense law firm, Legend & Co. Law Offices alongside her male counterpart, Shiki Kurobane. Physical Appearance When Amethyst was young, her looks often put her at an advantage. Shiki describes her as being "cuter than an Eevee with Baby Doll Eyes." and people often give in to her demands with a single cutesy look from her. Her cute often made her the object of affection of men even at a young age, though she did not really notice until she lost her fiance. When she grew up, she became an extremely beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure and became very busty. She was also very tall for a girl (180cm). She had long, shiny dark hair and amethyst eyes (however, in AV, it became permanently red due to Scarlet Anger). Her good looks increased as she grew older, and because her beauty and somewhat soft appearance threw others off her true nature, it was something she took full advantage of in the past. Personality Amethyst is one of the coldest members in the PAL series, and is calm, cool, collected, and introverted, constantly maintaining an aura of fearlessness. Amethyst is very mature for her age, and extremely insightful, often giving good advice to people who need it, but she certainly doesn't have a big ego....in fact, she lacks the self-esteem, often looking down on herself. She is known for having a very stoic personality. She was seen as calm, intelligent, respectful, polite, sophisticated and rather modest due to her upbringing, making her appreciate what she has, unlike most. In public, she conducted herself as a cool, likeable, and a well-spoken princess. However, this is really a mask to hide her brooding, dark nature. She is one of the smartest Elite members, and as a plotmaster, Amethyst showed a devious, colder, and darker side of her: She spends her time and effort, and makes all the necessary sacrifices needed to go about making sure her plan for the region to run smoothly succeeds, and is wiling to sacrifice her own teammates' lives, and even her own, to do so. She also holds little regard for human life, believing them to be expendable, and claimed that even her own life is like that as well. She is cold, collected and cynical. She seeks to resurrect Shiki with no regard for on the danger her past brought to her own Elites, and seemed nonchalant when taking them out. It was later revealed she wanted to resurrect Shiki to make up for the fact that she inadvertently lead him to his death and for the sake of the region, as evidenced by her statement, "He is the best person to run this region and lead the Elite. His death is the only thing I can fix." and is unflinching in her pursuit of her goals to revive Shiki. She shows no fear of her own death, even anticipating it, as that was where Shiki was. To Amethyst, the region is more important than her own life. She once stressed in a group meeting that the running of the region comes before the well-being of the leader. She is a quiet person, not speaking much, but when she does, it's usually to make sarcastic comments. Amethyst reserved demeanour makes her very ruthless and unreasonable to the point that she considers her past friendships to be a weakness, and is in the way of what she wanted to achieve. However, underneath the cold-hearted and vicious exterior, she was really sad, hurt and confused. She has an emotionally abusive nature, as she is seen constantly insulting Rosaline and lowering her self-esteem, and was implied to have enjoyed it, judging by the grin she always had when doing it. She address everyone in a formal manner, adding their titles in front of their names (e.g. Champion Steven). Despite her vicious nature, she is not without her standards, as shown she refused to kill the children during the Blackthorn City massacre, stating she does not kill children. Despite her cold and ruthless demeanor, she is an honorable fighter who maintains her own set of morals and disciplines, and does not attack who she deemed as children. Despite her normal personality of cold dismissal, she does cherish the things given to her by Shiki, and refused to dispose of the clothes she had outgrown as Shiki was the one who bought them for her. Amethyst is implied to have a forgiving side to her, as when she met the children years later, she does not seem to have an interest in killing them, and did not express any interest in revenge using the kids, and even decided to give the children a chance to change the future of the Dragon Clan. She also believes in taking full responsibility for her own actions, implying she has an honest character. However, this was the trait Ash took advantage of in the AV, allowing him to keep her submissive to him while trying to win her back. Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Archers Category:Monarchs Category:Healers Category:Living Heroes Category:Pokemon OCs Category:Pokemon Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:On & off heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genius Category:Heroines Category:Law Enforcers Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sister of a villain Category:Speedster Category:Swordsmen Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:True Neutral Category:Victims Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Princesses Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Main Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:One-Man Army